


Harry's Escape to The Isle of the Lost

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry's Escape To... [6]
Category: Charmed (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Harley can sing, Harry changes his name to Harley, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Sector where he meets Harry Hook, Gil, Uma and Uma's crew.SLASH STORY Future MPREG Cross-dressing Harry sings. Harry changes his name to Harley to avoid confusion. HP/Descendants Franchise CROSS-OVER





	Harry's Escape to The Isle of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Harry Potter sighs dejectedly as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Deatheaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word," says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those death-eaters away from you," says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his Ninetails form making Dudley asks "what are you ?" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stood a group of death-eaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the death-eaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the death-eaters who are stunned a bit. When the death-eaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his animagus form attacks the death-eaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's animagus form's leg. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding animagus form away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry reappears on the Isle of the Lost, he staggers in his Ninetails form, he sees a handsome, tan-skinned muscular young man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots with a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword. The young man sees Harry in his animagus, he gets up and as Harry falls to the ground the guy rushes over, picks him up and rushes inside, as he is being carried he blacks out.

* * *

Gil, the youngest son of Gaston is sitting at the front of Ursula's Fish & Chips after he had been thrown out, again. He suddenly hears a cracking sound, he turns to see what looks like a fox with nine tails, he sees it stagger a bit, he gets up before it collapses on the ground. Gil rushes over, he picks it up and rushes back into the Fish & Chip shop holding the nine tailed fox. Once he's inside Uma spots him and asks "what are you doing back in here ?" she then says "I told you to stay outside" Harry Hook walks towards Gil before he stops and notices the Fox and asks "what is that ?" pointing his fake hook at the fox.

"it just appeared outside, it's bleeding, badly" replies Gil, he places it on the table. Uma orders Gil to get some stuff to help stop the bleeding when Gil returns with several rags Uma takes the glass out of its leg. Harry Hook takes the rags and holds them on the wound before he says to Gil "go grab some pillows and blankets, we'll be making it into a bed for this thing"

"you sure ?" asks Gil.

"yes, now go, Gil" replies Harry Hook with a slight growl. Gil rushes out of the Fish & Chip shop faster than he has ever gone. Gil returns ten minutes later, the fox has it's leg wrapped up in several rags to stop the bleeding. They move the fox into the created bed that they had made. Uma, Harry Hook, Gil and the rest of the Wharf Rats who take turns to keep an eye on the nine tailed fox.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house? why are you here ?"

"death-eaters attacked their house" replies Mr. Weasley.

"we've been betrayed," says Ron

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into a nine-tailed creature" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?"

"wait, he's an animagus ?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practicing till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed his name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs. Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him," says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favorite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business," Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs. Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying her daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there," says Mr. Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will," Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he meant to be with," Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them," says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realizes and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it," says Cedric with a smirk before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry," says Cedric.

"he's too old," says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years," says Hermione rolling her eyes.

"he might be the eldest but not the youngest of Harry's chosen," Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is," says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the sorest arse in the world," says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

Harry wakes up while he is still in his animagus form, he sees the two male teenagers, one being the one who he saw earlier, he then quickly gets up and bares his teeth making the other one say to him "hey, now, we helped you, we won't hurt you"

'we'll see about that' thinks Harry getting off the bed and one of them yells out "Uma, the creature's awake"

"yes, I can see that" replies a girl with with brown-skin, and aqua, black-white braids, and sky blue-painted nails wearing an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin with a black pirate hat with brown details, sea-stars, shells and her pirate crew's symbolic pin, black fingerless gloves with sea-stars, pearl bracelets, a sky blue bracelet with spikes, black and brown belts, a black band, and a sheath for her sword. She walks over as Harry steps down from the bed, he is carefully eyeing everyone in the room, checking for danger.

Harry walks around the Fish & Chip Shop, he eyes everyone that he walks past making one of the guys say "he seems pretty smart" before he asks "do you think he can understand us ?"

"don't be an idiot, Gil, he's an animal, of course he can't understand us" growls the girl, Harry turns towards her, he says in his animagus form "you have no idea how wrong you are" Harry then transforms back into his human form, shocking the people surrounding him and he says "I know it's very shocking but please don't say anything about this, I'm Harry, by the way,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS IS SET BEFORE THE ROTTEN FOUR GO TO AURADON SO I AM WONDERING, SHOULD I HAVE HARRY MEET THE ROTTEN FOUR BEFORE THEY LEAVE? AND SHOULD CARLOS BE LEFT BEHIND?


End file.
